


Whumptober 30

by Waywocket



Category: Crewton
Genre: Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Edge wakes up where he shouldn't be. Timothy says he just wants a look.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 30

Timothy had done it once and found little trouble in doing it a second time. Snuck into Edge’s apartment and used a NAP on him. He dragged him out of the apartment in the middle of the night. No one had been the wiser!

When Edge woke up, he was strapped down to a cold metal table. Panic bubbled uncomfortably in his chest, this certainly wasn’t his apartment. Looking around frantically, he thrashed, trying to get free.

Timothy stepped into view and laughed. “Now, now, don’t move too much. Wouldn’t want to break something. That would be most unfortunate.” Standing at the side of the table he was holding a piece of metal. Edge wasn’t sure what it was.

Glaring up at him, Edge stilled as he watched Timothy's hands, carefully. He knew this man wasn’t someone to be trifled with. “What do you want?” He spat, trying to keep his voice level.

“I need more information, you see!” He grinned down at Edge. His lips spread far too widely. He hardly looked human as he did. “We fucked up, Jack, you see. Need to try again and make a less crazy machine!” Timothy laughed loudly at that.

That made Edge panic even more. That hadn’t been a dream. Struggling, even more, he tried to break the restraints that kept him pinned. Even his head, he couldn’t look enough to see what he was tied down with.

“Tsk tsk. You don’t think I’d make it that easy to get away, do you?” He asked as he lifted up the metal in his hand. A slim jim. That wide grin again as he pressed it against Edge’s chest. “Now, let's see how you work!” He cheered, prying off the first piece of his chest.

With a scream, Edge tried to roll away from the pain as Timothy continued to pull off his plating. He gasped for air while he continued to try and get away.

With each piece that came off, Timothy grew more excited. He dug harder, ripping each piece off with euphoric vigor. When the last piece of his chest plate was off, he clasped his hands together. “Wonderful! And you’re still awake! How marvelous!”

Edge was hardly able to keep his systems cool as pain radiated through him. In moments like these, he regretted being able to feel so much. Wished there was a way to turn off the pain. His systems kicked into overdrive when he saw the large tools Timothy held up next. He was going to rip Edge apart!

Those strange tools tug around inside of Edge’s torso, checking and mapping out every part of him. He was overheating, begging betweens gasps and cries of pain for the pain to stop. For it all to stop.

“Fascinating! They did a lot of interesting things to make you tick over, didn’t they?” Laughed Timothy, digging deeper into Edge’s exposed inner workings. Like a child in a candy shop, he got a taste and wanted more and more! Deeper into more delicate workings he went.

The deeper the tools went, the more desperate Edge became. He thrashed harder, anything for it to stop! Just a moment of reprieve. 

Suddenly, there was white hot pain, worse than before, as Edge heard something snap. His mouth hung open, but he couldn’t even scream as he felt his gears ticking and grinding off time. Slowly, in agony, his body started to shut down.

Above him, Timothy watched with a satisfied grin. He took in every part of Edge’s pain as he slowly slipped away.


End file.
